bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Jones Saga: Chapter One
'September 1st, New Coventry Junkyard, 8:38 AM ' "Can we go home?" Clayton Stone sighed. "Seriously what the fuck are we doing here, man?" "Dude, I need money for the gift I'm going to get Bradi." Michael opened up the rusted door to an old rusted Cadillac. "It's our one year anniversary next week and I haven't got anything to get her yet." "Okay, so why are we in a junkyard?" Clayton crossed his burly arms. "Because Ricky told me you could make bank on car parts." He began to rummage through the front row of the car and held up a couple of silver bolts. "How much you think these could sell for?" "Do you even know anything about a car?" Clayton asked. "And no those won't sell for shit. "I know they go vroom vroom." Michael shrugged, tossing the bolts into the window of another car. The sound of shattering glass startled both teens as they stiffened up. "That's all you know?" Clayton rolled his eyes. "Why don't you call up your dad and tell him you need a small loan of a million dollars?" "I told you." Michael shook his head. "My dad and I aren't on speaking terms." The two of them began to climb a mountain of discarded car parts and once they reached the top they could see most of the town from where they were. The sun was still climbing over the mountains, hints of it casted a dark shadow over the valley. The distant sound of cars driving past the junkyard could be heard. Michael pointed to the crane. "Dare you to do a backflip off that." "Fuck no!" Clayton bellowed out. "What's the worst that could go wrong?" Michael snickered. "I could fall on my head and die." Clayton argued. "Considering where your life's going after high school it might be the best choice." Michael joked. "You're such an asshole." Clayton wound up, turned and punched Michael in the shoulder. "We should probably head back to the school." Back at the academy Michael was preparing for what would be his first day of school. He was excited to get the school year over with. Three years at this shitty school left a really bad taste in his mouth and he was tired of it all. Now his senior year would be the final step before he graduated and he was ready to get the hell out as swiftly as he possibly could. In his final year he wondered what the school year would have in store. As he collected his provisions and began to sort through them he noticed a new kid had moved into the room right next door. As the door to his neighbor's room slammed shut Michael was already on his feet and tiptoeing to his door. After a light knock on the door he grasped the door handle and swung it open. "Hey, new neighbor! I was wondering when you were going to finally move in! Finally I have a new friend at last." He looked over the kid. He was shorter, lean, with shaggy brown hair. "Name's Michael. Michael Jones. What's yours?" "Uhh,, names Greg, Greg Ryder... And what are you?" Michael was growing bored with the conversation and began to dig through the CD deck. "Okay, this one sucks." He tossed the CD onto the floor carelessly. "Sucks." Toss "Sucks." Toss "ASucks." Toss. After he finished digging through Greg's CD's he shot him a sly grin. "Damn, bro. You need to expand your music taste. Anyhoo I'm going back to my room." With that Michael darted out the door and back to his room. He pulled out his radio, flipped on his favorite Wu Tang Clan song and turned up the dial. After letting the waning moments of the track play forward Michael ran out the door to Greg's room and shot his head through the door again. "See! NOW this is what I'm talking about! THIS is real music! What do ya think, neighbor?" He chuckled before the slamming of the door ended their interaction short. He shrugged and went back to his room. A few minutes passed before Michael's friend Charles Caldwell entered and sat on the foot of the bed. "Sup bro. Wu Tang Clan?" "Fuck yeah, man." The two embraced in a brotherly touch of knuckles. "Shit dude, you gotta get a load of this new kid. Haha he seemed fed up with me already." "Sure seems like you're befriending all the new kids." Charles sprawled out on Michael's bed. "First James then this kid." "Yeah, trying to turn over a new leaf and be good to the new kids." Michael turned the volume down slightly so their conversation wouldn't be held over the cascade of the music. As the two were hanging out sounds of a scuffle could be heard in the hallway. Michael opened the door slightly to see the new kid, Greg, fighting it out with a couple of the Bullies. "Shit, dude." Michael turned to Charles. "That new kid is fucking those dorks up!" Charles jumped to his feet and tried to look through the gap in the door to catch a glimpse of the fight shortly before it ended with Greg emerging the victor. Michael was getting ready to step out and give his congrats on the fight to the new boy when enigmatic Punk Erick Boucher walked up to the new kid, shaking his head in stark disapproval. Michael decided to wait and see where this interaction would lead. "Think you're tough huh?" Erick crossed his massive arms. "Honestly you're no better than the kids you just beat up." "You don't understand." Greg replied. "I know your type." Erick continued on with his tirade. "You took joy in that. You're no better than anyone else in this school, don't ever think you're better than anyone else because you fucking aren't." "Look asshole." Greg stood eye to eye with Erick. Michael was impressed with Greg's composure. Not many kids at this school would ever stand up to a guy as feared as Erick but he wasn't standing down. "Those kids attacked me. You can fuck off you dumbass." "Whatever." Erick brushed past him, and turned the corner but stopped and turned to get one last word in. "Never forget where you stand, new blood. Next time it'll be you on the ground." With that Erick turned and walked out the door. Greg went back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Shit bro." Michael closed the door. "New kid stood up to Erick." "Kid has balls, man." Charles snickered. "Fuck man. Remember that time Erick broke Casey's wrist and beat the fuck out of him. Damn, bro." TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts